Embry's Call
by LoriWeasley
Summary: She's an absolutely normal girl, nothing special. Except that she's very special to Embry Call. And how normal can a girl be who's loved by a werewolf, excuse me, shape-shifter-wolf ? Will Embry find the happiness he deserves? Read and find out!
1. The bookshop encounter

_**Please be nice this is my first story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Embry and the other hot guys all belong to Stephenie. This is just for fun I'm not making any money of it. So please don't sue me ;)**_

**The bookshop encounter**

Embry needed a gift for his mother's birthday, so he went to the bookshop in Port Angeles. While he browsed the shop he noticed a book with an intriguing title. Embry reached out for the book at the same moment another hand from his left reached out for the same cover and their fingers touched.

Embrys eyes travelled down the forearm and upper arm until they came to rest on her face. That's when the whole world stopped and he felt that gravitational pull towards **her**, his imprint, his world, his everything.

She quickly pulled her hand back and offered a short _"Sorry."_ and disappeared into the next aisle.

The moment it took Embry to collect himself after this life changing event was enough for her to leave the book shop. Embry left the shop as well and followed her down the street into the drugstore.

She stood at the middle aisle and checked her shopping list. Embry couldn't help himself but stare at her. She was just perfect with her long lightly brown hair, her green eyes and her full lips…

The girl noticed Embry staring, she glanced over her shoulder to see if there was someone behind her who could be stared at. When she turned her head back around she had an unreadable look on her face and said: _"You're not following me, are you?"_

Embry out of his reverie by her inquiry answered: "Oh, huh, yes, no! I mean of course not!" _"Well then don't mind me, I guess I'll just get going."_ Embry scratched the back of his head thinking about something else to say and just when she had turned to leave he came up with: "There is a bonfire at the beach in La Push." Now that made her smile and she replied, _"What? Is that your pickup line?"_ as she walked past him to the cashier. Then she left the shop and was gone for good.


	2. Agony

Embry was patrolling that night with Quil, Jared and Leah. It wasn't long before his thoughts wandered to the encounter with that girl. Embry just couldn't stop thinking about her and the fact that she, whoever she was, was gone. **""Is that your pickup line?" way to go bro"** Quil commented in his thoughts. Quil and Jared were pretty amused about his torment which wasn't funny at all! 

But Leah's view of things was a lot more insightful. "**You probably scared the shit out of her." **All three guys had the same reply to that **"Huh?" "Come on guys think about it from her perspective. A huge guy keeps following her from one shop to the other and won't stop staring at her. Pretty intimidating don't you think? She would probably only been half as friendly with a not-werewolf-sized guy. And the pickup line what she obviously ment was "get lost". **That's when a pained howl escaped Embry and Jared angrily thought "**You're so not helping, Leah"** **"Me? I'm just telling him the truth!" "Well that's only how you see the world." **Meanwhile Quil was trying to console his friend. **"C'mon bro it will work out." "Yeah? And how would that be?" "I don't know how, yet. But I am 100 percent positive that it will. I mean she's your imprint that's fate, destiny. You know mythological shit and all. And besides it always does!" **


	3. The Beach

**Sarah's POV**

"Please?" putting a puppy look on her face "Please?!" "Please, please, please, please, please, please..." damn it Sophie _"Will you shut up when I say yes?" _"Yesss! I'm going to the beach, I'm going to the beach." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Shutting up now." And she pretends to close an imaginary zipper on her mouth. God how can one little sister be so annoying? Well it's not like I had anything else to do anyway.

**Quil's POV**

I was at the beach with Claire building a sandcastle. It was a nice day and there were other people at First Beach. Just then a group of four girls arrived and the three younger girls prepared for surfing, nothing special. The older girl called out to them not to go out to far before she laid out a blanket near the big rocks.

Claire's castle grew and just when we were digging out the moat a blast of wind yanked Claire's hat of her head and towards the girl on the blanket. She caught it and moved towards us to return it to Claire. When she came closer I noticed she looked oddly familiar and then it dawned on me Embry's imprint I knew that face from his thoughts.

Claire called out "My hawd.", the girl smiled and said _"Here you go princess." _As she put it back on Claire's head. "_That's a lovely castle you have there."_ I thanked her for returning the hat and she went back to her blanked.

I got my mobile out and called Embry. "Yo" "Listen man you have to come down to First Beach. Now! I think your imprint is here." "Is this some kind of joke?" "No. The girl who occupies your thoughts since last week is here, just a few yards away from me. So move your ass and hurry down here."

**End Quil's POV**

Embry arrived at the beach a few minutes after he hung up his phone. There were Quil and Claire and when Quil saw Embry he pointed towards the rocks. And there she was his imprint his world his everything.

Embry slowly approached her thinking of something smart he could say to her without intimidating her, as Leah called it. When suddenly she jumped up and called towards the water _"Sophie! Sophie! You're out way too far. Sophie, come back to the beach! Sophie!"_ Embry's eyes followed her line of sight and there he saw a small figure on a surfboard pretty far out.

One of the bigger waves hit the surfboard and the girl fell off and disappeared in the current. _"Sophiiee!"_ the scream was panicked now. Before he knew what he was doing Embry was in the water crawl stroking towards where the girl had disappeared. Embry being a wolf and all was a good swimmer and it didn't take him long to reach her. The girl was fighting the waves and had obviously lost orientation.

Embry pulled her against his chest and swam back to the beach with her. All the people on the beach had gathered around at the point where they got back on land. And there _she_ was, tears streaming down her face _"Sophie are you ok?"_ Sophie coughed but nodded her head. _She_ turned to Embry a watery smile on her face _"Thank you so much! You saved my little sister." _

Sophie coughed again and her sister hugged her close and said _"Never ever ever do that again. You hear me?"_ Sophie nodded. _"Oh Sophie, what am I gonna do with you?"_

After a few moments the crowd began to scatter and the older sister let go of the younger and ordered _"Go dry yourself off." _"Sarah I'm sorry, really." With that Sophie walked off towards the car with her two friends.

Sarah looked with a fearful expression towards the sea as Embry stepped closer to her. She sighed and turned to him _"How can I ever thank you?"_ "Give me a smile?" of course she had to smile at that. "And maybe stay for the bonfire tonight?" _"How could I say no to that. After all you're my personal hero now. So of course we'll stay. I'll just call home to let them know the girls will be out longer than planned." _She took out her mobile and called her mom informing her about the bonfire.

"So your name is Sarah?" Embry asked after she got off the phone with her mother. _"Where are my manners? Hi my name is Sarah Foster it's a pleasure to meet you." _"I'm Embry Call and the pleasure is all mine." He beamed at her.

"_So do you often follow girls trough town?" _"Huh?" _"Last week, bookshop, drugstore that was you, wasn't it?" _"Yes that was me and no I don't normally do that." _"So I'm special?" _"Definitely." At that she raised one eyebrow. "Well."..._"Well."_..."So you're from Port Angeles?" _"My parents live there and I'm home for the summer from college."_

Sophie walked up to them biting her lower lip "Sarah?" _"Sophie?" _"Are you going to tell mom?" _"Telling Mom. Let's think about it. I could say, Mom listen Sophie nearly drowned today because she got too far away from the beach. But she's ok now. And the mom would say_ Sarah Marie Foster you of all people should know the dangers of open water! I trusted you! Why didn't you stop her? You're the adult. You should have known better. _I don't think we need to tell her. Just promise me to be a lot more careful next time."_


	4. The Bonfire

They were sitting by the fire Sophie leaning with her back against Sarah's chest, who was holding her sister wrapped up in her arms. Sophie's friends on their left and Embry on their right.

The whole pack was gathered including Emily, Kim and Rachel. Billy Black was telling the old Quileute legends.

Embry could neither take his eyes off of her nor wipe the grin of his face. The guys around the fire kept glancing her way and Sarah had a feeling she was missing something especially through the story about the tribe's protectors who could turn into wolves. She listened very carefully to every word not wanting to miss anything.

When the stories were finished she glanced at her watch and told the girls beside her _"Pack it up girls your moms want you back by 10:30."_

The four of them thanked everyone for the nice evening and bid them all goodbye.

Embry got up with them and walked them back to their car. There Sarah turned to him and asked _"Do you have time tomorrow?" _when he nodded she added _"Good then Patty's Pie Palace in Port Angeles at 4 o'clock." _Embry's smile got even wider "Sure I'll be there." With a huge grin on his face he walked back to the others.


	5. The Pie Palace

When Embry arrived at Patty's Pie Palace, a pretty little cafe that looked a bit like an old fashioned diner, Sarah was already waiting for him in a booth by the window. When she noticed him approaching a smile spread on her face, a sight Embry would love to get used to.

"_Hi Embry I'm so glad you could join me today."_ "Hi yourself, I'm glad to be here Sarah." And then they just smiled at each other for a moment. Sarah let out a laugh and suggested _"Ok maybe we should order. This place hast the best pies in entire Washington, if not the entire West. I promise you will love it." _"That sounds like you're quite the expert. Any recommendations?" Sarah turns around to one of the waitresses. _"Hey Pam, we'll have the six, the eleven and a number 15."_ "And drinks?" waitress Pam asks. Embry orders a coffee while Sarah gets "the usual".

"So you come here often? With all the knowing the waitresses first name and getting the usual and stuff." _"I used to work here during high school, behind the scenes as a pie maker as we call it." _

A moment later Pam the waitress returned with their order. _"So that's apple, this one's cherry and number 15 is the house special with secret ingredients you'll just have to taste it yourself." _"But if you were a pie maker you must know what's in there." Sarah leans over the table and whispers in a conspiratorial way _"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." _She leans back on her seat smiles and says _"Just joking I would never try to harm my personal hero." _"You really mean that? I mean me being your hero. Because if you're just trying to flatter me I'll have you know that it works."

They both helped themselves to some pie. After a few bites Embry asked "so tell me what do you do now that you're an ex pie maker?" _"Me? I got to college in Boston; I will start my senior year this fall. I want to be a high school teacher when I'm done. And you mustn't laugh at this but I'm majoring math and I'm actually pretty good at it."_ "Why would I laugh at you? Math major sounds pretty impressive. I'm working in a garage in La Push." _"You can fix cars? Now I'm impressed for me it's already a challenge to refill the antifreeze. But enough of me I want to know more about you so I can find a proper way to thank you for saving my sisters life." _

"I thought this here was you thanking me what else would you want to do. Besides you don't have to thank me I did what anyone would have done nothing special." _"I disagree everyone else was standing there just staring and if I had tried to get her myself we would probably both have drowned. So no you did something very special, for me at least. So please tell me what can I do for you to thank you, what would make you happy?" _"You want to make me happy?" _"Absolutely." _"Go out with me, on a date, I mean a real date." _Fine if that's what you really want you have a deal. You can pick a date I'm here all summer."_ "Deal."

"So do I get your address for the date so I can pick you up?" Embry asked flashing her a smile. _"Pine drive 62 Port Angeles and here" _she said scribbling something on a paper napkin _"is my mobile number."_

After a few more bites of pie Embry commented "you were right this IS the best pie in Washington." Sarah smiles _"I told you so." _

They were sitting there like that talking and eating for a while.


	6. First date

**Sarah's POV**

So here I am standing in front of my wardrobe and can't decide on what to wear. Come on Sarah this is just a date no reason to be nervous. "You're really going? Aww this is so cool. Why do you always get the hot guys?" Sophie squeals. She's lying on my bed trying to give me advice. I mean hello I'm 8 years older than her I had way more dates if anyone in this room should be giving advice it should be me. _"Me? What do you mean I always get the hot guys? The one you went to spring dance with looks pretty hot in the picture mom showed me." _"Danny ewww he's just a friend and he's so not hot. Do you have trouble with your eyesight or what? But that Embry guy is absolutely hot if you don't want him I'd take him in a heartbeat." _"No way he's much too old for you!" _And with that I threw a pillow at her. I don't know why but I feel like a teen ager before her very first date again.

Ok back to the clothes choice. _"Please be honest the black or the red one?"_ I ask holding up two tops. "The red one, definitely." So I put on the red on and look at myself in the mirror. "_Don't you think it's a bit too revealing for a first date? I don't want to look like a slut." _"You don't. You look hot!" _"You're sure."_ "Yep. And I can proof it." She says as she gets up from my bed. Oh no this can't be good. "Michael." And sure enough our brother appears in the doorway only seconds later. "Tell her she looks hot." "Sarah you look hot." _"Oh well thank you Michie. Your opinion was just what I needed." _I say sarcasm dripping from every word. "But you really look hot. If you weren't my older sister who's still faster at hitting me than I am at pulling away" he says winking at me "I would try to forbid you going out like that, because no guy has a chance to stay sane with you looking like that." _ "Insanity just the look I was going for. And now you two stop ganging up on me so I can get ready." _They just stand there grinning at me so I get a bit more obvious. _"That means out, both of you!" _I say pointing at the door.

So this is my outfit the red top, black tight jeans and black flats and a black bolero for later tonight, some make up and my hair I decided to leave it open. Ok I'm done. The alarm clock on my nightstand says 7:15p.m. Embry should be here to pick me up soon.

* * *

Embry arrived at 7:30p.m. right on time. He got up the steps of the front porch and rang the door bell. Only a few seconds later the front door flew open revealing a smirking Sophie who turned around and called out. "Sarah hot boy's here." Embry had to smile a bit at that one but only a moment later Sarah appeared in the doorway taking his breath away. If god ever made angels she surly was one. _"Goodnight Kiddo." _Sarah said glaring at Sophie. Then she turned her focus to Embry gave him a warm smile and offered _"Hi Embry. If you want to leave now I'm ready."_ Embry who had been staring at her since she came in to view blinked a few times and managed a "Hi." Sarah's smile was replaced by a look of concern as she asked _"Are you ok?"_ "I'm more than ok and you look absolutely stunning." At that comment Sarah just blushed and looked away biting her lip.

Embry took Sarah's hand and led her to his car where he opened the passenger door for her and held it open so she could get in. _"Thank you."_ "My pleasure." Then he hurried around his car to the driver's side and got in.

* * *

Embry took Sarah to a small restaurant where they talked animatedly about what they liked and disliked and got to know each other a lot more.

After the restaurant they went to the movies and decided on an action thriller. Sarah was a bit jumpy so every time there was a loud bang she would grab Embry's hand a bit tighter and scoot a little closer to him. When the end credits rolled over the screen she was nearly sitting in his lap, not that Embry minded it. She turned her head to face him their faces only inches apart she stayed like that unmoving for a moment. Embry couldn't stop himself and before he knew it his lips softly brushed over hers. And then to his surprise she kissed him back their lips moving against each others. Slowly his tongue licked her lips requesting entrance. Her lips parted and he started exploring her mouth when suddenly "Hey guys we're closing you have to leave now." They broke apart like they were burned. Sarah's face turned red over being caught like that. Embry took her hand and led her out of the movie theatre. Outside, they looked at each other and then both burst out laughing.

They walked back to Embry's car and he drove the short way back to Sarah's house. _"Kiss me goodnight?"_ She said leaning closer to him. He softly brushed his lips against hers this time it was her who deepened the kiss into a full make out session. It was several minutes before they came back up for air panting and smiling at each other.

Embry got out of the car and walked to her side to open her door for her. He walked her up to her front door where he received another goodnight kiss before she disappeared into the house.

* * *

Embry drove back to La Push when he passed the Uley's he saw the lights still on and decided to make a stop. Emily was sitting in front of the TV watching the rerun of some old show when he entered. "Hey you how was your date " Emily asked when she saw him entering, at this a huge grin spread over Embry's face. "I take this as a sing that it went well." "We kissed or more like we made out in the movie theatre and then again in my car. It was so amazing. I feel like I'm flying. I found her and now she likes me back." "Of course she likes you what's there not to like." Emily beamed at him.


	7. At the garage

It was about half an hour until lunch break and Embry was lying under a car working, when a car drove onto the garage's yard. That was no reason for him to stop working, because receiving customers was Kim's job.

Therefore Embry was a bit irritated when Quil called out "Hey Embry why don't you go and check what that one needs." "I'm working here and checking on customers is Kim's job." Embry resumed working for a moment but Quil's feet appeared beside him lightly kicking his leg. "I'm pretty sure she didn't drive all the way down here to talk to Kim."

Embry was concentrated on his work and didn't immediately catch where this was going. "What? Who drove down here?" Quil whispered to himself "Aren't we a bit slow today" and then a lot louder to Embry "Get your ass out there now! Or I'll kick you hard."

Embry rolled out from under the car and got up making a face at Quil who was just grinning back. He turned around and walked to the door after a few steps he looked through the window and his face lit up at the scene that was presented to him outside.

Sarah was casually leaning against her car waiting for someone to acknowledge her. Embry quickened his pace and after a few moments he was standing right in front of her. "Hi."

"_Hi, Embry." _She said smiling at him. "So what brings you here?" _"My car needs an oil change?" _It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Really." Embry stated and then asked "Aren't there like 5 garages a lot closer to your house than La Push?" _"Maybe, but they all have a big flaw."_ She said with a smile on her lips. "A big flaw? Is that anything I heard of?" _"They're not employing my favourite mechanic."_She replied_._ "And who would that be?" Embry asked a flirting smile still on his lips. _"Well Quil of course."_ Sarah answered keeping her face straight.

The smile immediately slipped from Embry's face, but before he could say something or move, Sarah burst out laughing. _"I'm just joking but you should have seen your face. Well actually I'm here to see you. If that's ok." _ She added as an afterthought.

"You can come here to see me anytime you want." He told her happily.

"_Oh and I brought you something."_ Sarah exclaimed reaching onto the backseat of her car and coming back up with a basket with a kitchen towel on top.

The delicious smell of apple pie evaporated from the basket tingling in Embry's nose.

"_Well, I had a great time yesterday and I wanted to thank you somehow so I made you a pie."_ She said revealing the basket. _"I hope you like apple." _

"How about you and the pie wait over there." Embry said gesturing to a few chairs. "And I take care of your car. It won't take long and afterwards you can spend my lunch break with me if you want."

"_Sounds great. I'll be over here if you need me." _Sarah said picking up a magazine.

* * *

20 minutes later Embry walked back over to Sarah who had already cleared the formalities with Kim. "All done it's as good as new. I have my lunch break now." Embry said and added "If you'd like to join me" as he extended his hand towards Sarah.

They went outside and to a little diner across the street. After placing their orders Embry started "I think we should go on another date. How about Friday night?"

"_Sounds great!" _Sarah said with a smile and then her expression crumbled. _"Shoot" _she whispered under her breath _"I can't see you on Friday." _"Then Saturday." Sarah shook her head _"No, no I can't I won't be here." _And then more to herself_ "I can't believe I forgot that, sometimes I have a memory like a sieve." _Sarah looked straight into Embry's eyes. "_I'm sorry but I will be gone for about three and a half weeks. You can go out with me afterwards if you're still interested then."_

"What why? Where are you going?" Embry asked a bit shocked by her explanation. He had thought he had at least till the end of summer before she considered leaving Port Angeles.

"_I kinda, shouda, have to, well," _She took a deep breath. _ "I'm going on a road trip with my brother. Our uncle has a house by Mazatlán in Mexico and he has some stuff to transport from his house in Seattle to his vacation lot. And my brother and I agreed to drive down there and bring his stuff and in exchange get a free vacation in the Mexican sun. It sounded like a good idea when he suggested it last Christmas."_

"Mexico that's pretty far." Embry mused. _"We should make it in three days. That's if one sleeps while the other drives. If we sleep in motels it takes longer."_

Just then their food was served and Embry started eating. He had to think about this new information.

They both ate in silence, one lost in thoughts running over all kinds of scenarios, the other just not daring to break the silence.

When their plates were pretty empty Embry looked up with a sombre look on his face "Would you do me a favour?" he asked. "Would you call me and to let me know you're save?" _"Sure. If that's all. I'll call you."_

A few minutes later they left the diner walked back to her car and kissed goodbye. Sarah left the basket with the pie with Embry and drove off towards Port Angeles.

Embry got back to his work with a sigh. This was going to be a long three weeks.


	8. Waiting

Waiting, waiting , waiting was all he did these days. Waiting for Sarah to come back to Washington, waiting for his goddamn phone to ring and give him a life sign from her, waiting for this stupid day to be over. Waiting, waiting , waiting.

Embry was sitting on the couch in his small living room starting at his phone. Sarah had called yesterday; from somewhere close to the U.S. border but today she was on the road again driving through Mexico.

It wasn't save there! If anything happened to her how was he to help her? There was nothing he could do. Sam had tried to assure him that the imprint bond would let him know if something was seriously wrong. But what if their bond wasn't strong enough to warn him, over thousands of miles, yet. What if she didn't come back? And what if...

Embry's thoughts were interrupted when his front door opened and Quil walked in. Quil didn't say anything he just placed a six pack on the coffee table, sat down on the couch next to Embry and switched the TV on.

After a while of sitting in silence, watching football, Embry glanced at the clock. He was supposed to patrol later tonight.

Quil noticing his glance spoke for the first time since entering the small house. "You don't have to run tonight, Jared's taking your shift." And then he was silent again.

I must be really pathetic, if the others are rearranging shifts to avoid me. Embry thought.

Quil stayed up with Embry for the rest of the night and his company was stopping Embry from completely freaking out. Due to his paranoid mind.


	9. Back Home

**Embry's POV**

23 days, 6 hours, 18 minutes and 5 seconds since I last saw her face. That's 2,009,885 seconds without my centre of gravity, my live, my love, my everything, my "Are you counting seconds again? You know you're just a tad bit pathetic right now." Of course Quil had to come and interrupt my thoughts. I know he's my best friend and he's meaning well but right now I want to hurt him for pointing out the obvious. "Thank you so much for reminding me again of my pathetic existence. You're a real help!" I answer sarcastically. Imprinting sucks!

Ring, ring my phone rings in my pocket. I pick up and I'm immediately relieved. _"Hi Embry, it's Sarah I just want to let you know we're back at my parents'. You seemed pretty concerned last time we spoke. I have to unload the car so I better get going." _"Ok" was all I could manage. _"Well then see you later. Bye." _Plop. She had hung up.

Before I knew what I was doing I was half way to my truck. "Have fun." Quil called from somewhere behind me.

**End Embry's POV**

When Embry arrived at their house in Port Angeles Sarah, Michael and Sophie were sitting on the front Porch talking about their adventure.

"...Ay Carramba, Peep." Michael burst out and Sarah was roaring with laughter. _"Oh I've got another one. Peep, peep." _All three of them laughed some more. When Sophie spotted Embry across the street she leaned towards Sarah and whispered in her sister's ear. Thanks to supernatural wolf hearing Embry could still make out her words. She said "Don't look but lover boy is here."

Sarah called over her shoulder _"Come here and join us already." _ Embry didn't need to be told twice. He was so overwhelmed to just see her that he was in some kind of trance.

When Embry stood next to them Sarah made a short introduction. _"Michael this is Embry, Embry my brother Michael."_ She said indicating each with a nod of her head.

Sarah took a closer look at Embry and asked _"Are you ok? No offence but you don't look well."_ "I'm ok I just hadn't much sleep last night." Embry assured her quickly because what could he say (I haven't properly slept in weeks because my imprint was gone and I was worried sick.) Certainly not!

While Embry decided he had to tell her about wolves and imprinting soon, Sarah brushed it off and continued._"We were just telling Sophie here of our trip but we're still on the outward journey. So where were we?" _She asked looking at her brother. He only raised his eyebrows and said "Peep."

"_Okay. You know that traffic info function on the car radio when you listen to a CD and it switches automatically to the radio for traffic news. But we found the crappiest radio DJ ever. He managed to switch that function on for all kinds of things, everything except the traffic broadcast. We were driving for hours already so we found it kind of entertaining and we were just repeating the things that came between the peeps."_

"The best is still when it started in the middle of a song stayed on for two more songs and then the guy said, and now the traffic news peep and turned it off." Sarah giggled at that.

The four of them sat on the porch for the rest of the evening, with Sarah and Michael taking turns in telling stories of the last weeks. 

**AN: Thanks to Christy86 and Water Droplets. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated.**


	10. Into the woods

**Into the woods**

It was a sunny day and Sarah was in a real good mood as she drove to La push a few days after her return from Mexico.

Embry had decided the best way to tell Sarah about being a wolf was by telling and then showing her, so he invited her to go hiking in the woods near La Push.

He greeted her with a kiss when she got out of her car and took her by the hand leading her towards the path he intended to walk with her.

After walking for half an hour at a comfortable speed they reached a nice secluded spot close enough to the ocean that they could hear the waves rolling against the cliffs somewhere in the distance. Embry took a blanket from his back pack and put it on the ground so they could sit on it.

"Sarah." He started, "I've taken you out here today for a special reason. There is something about me I want to share with you." He paused, here goes nothing he thought. Embry took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll just be straightforward and say it. Sarah," he started again "I'm a shape shifter."

Embry watched Sarah very closely trying to read her reaction. Sarah furrowed her brows and said the first thing that came to her mind. _"What, like Odo?" _Now it was Embry's turn to frown. "Who?" he asked. _"That guy from Star Trek who can turn into whatever he wants, but then again he's not really a guy actually because he's well more like a puddle but a thinking puddle so well. Oh my god I'm babbling. I stop now. You were saying?"_

"Ähm I'm a shape shifter and I can turn into a giant wolf, you've heard the stories of our tribe at the bonfire. The Quileute descendents can turn into spirit wolves that protect our people from the cold ones. And it's true some of us Quileutes can turn into giant wolves and I'm one of them." Sarah sat there biting her lip staring at Embry not quite sure what to make of this. So she decided she needed more information.

Her voice was only a whisper when she asked _"What is a cold one?" _"The cold ones are vampires. Vampires life of human blood so they wander around killing people. There is not much that can kill a vampire, because they're nearly indestructible and very fast. But we're faster and strong enough to destroy them."

"_So basically you say you can turn into a giant wolf to protect your tribe from vampires who walk around trying to kill people." _"Yep that sums it up pretty good." _"If that's your idea of a joke, taking me to the woods to tell me horror stories, let me tell you I don't like horror stories. I never watch Horror movies, they scare the shit out of me even the ones rated PG-13. So this here is not funny!" _

Embry looked a bit hurt at that statement. How could she believe he was making fun of her? 

"Sarah believe me I would never try to make fun of you. I'm telling you the truth and I can prove it. I will phase into a wolf right here in front of you. Don't freak out I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only showing you, well, me." And with that he started to take of his pants.

"_What are you doing?" _Sarah asked looking confused. "When I phase I would shred my clothes so I'm taking them off before." Embry said smiling at her.

Embry striped down till he was wearing only his boxers. He had decides he would sacrifice this one piece of clothing to make things less awkward. "Stay right where you are." He said and walked a bit away from her. Then he turned around looked Sarah directly in the eyes and said "Look closely."

Then Embry's body started to shake and mere seconds later he exploded into a wolf.

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes there right in front of her where Embry just stood was a huge grey wolf. Sarah slowly got up so she was at eyelevel with the wolf. She took cautiously a step forward, her heart beating fast inside her chest, then another one and another one until she was close enough to touch the wolf with her finger tips. She slowly extended her hand towards the neck of the giant wolf in front of her.

The second her fingers actually touched Embry's fur she jerked her hand back and stared wide eyed at the creature in front of her. Then she whispered more to herself than to Embry _"Oh my god. You're real."_ The wolf made a strange sound that was a bit like a chuckle.

Sarah's mouth hung open in disbelief she blinked a few times but the wolf was still there right in front of her. Her heart beat had speed up even more now furiously beating inside her chest.

She started to stumble backwards until she was back at the blanket, still disbelievingly staring at the sight in front of her.

And then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Sarah blinked and opened her eyes to Embry who was right in front of her concern written all over his face. "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to scare you." _"I think I'm ok. What happened?"_ "You passed out after you saw me phasing into a wolf." _"So this really just happened?" _Embry nodded.

Embry helped her to sit up. _"Okay so vampires are real and you and the others, you said there were others right? You and the others protect your tribe by phasing into wolves and killing the vampires that come near here." _"Yeah that's pretty much it."_ "But why?" _"Why what?"_ "Why would you tell me? I'm not Quileute." _

"Ähm we wolves we have this thing called imprinting. It's when a wolf sees his soul mate for the first time. He just knows that this is it. It's like love at first sight but so much stronger. And that's kinda what happened to me when I saw you at that book store. I saw you and I knew you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met and will ever meet. I love you Sarah."

"_Oh, wow....I'm...You're...We...Soul mates?" _"Yes." Embry said and nodded.

"So what do you think?" Embry asked after a few minutes. _"The last part was probably the best thing anyone has ever said to me, but the rest is a lot to process and I'd really like to go back now, if you don't mind." _She said and got up. Embry smiled and said, "your every wish is my command." Then he grabbed the blanket and stuffed into the backpack and put his shirt and shoes back on.

Embry took Sarah's hand and silently they walked back to La Push.

At Sarah's car Embry kissed her hard on the lips and asked, "we're good?" _"I guess I'll see you soon puddle guy." _And with that she got into her car and drove off towards Port Angeles.


End file.
